René Auberjonois
|birthplace = New York City, NY |family = Fernand Auberjonois René Victor Auberjonois Laure Louise Napoléone Eugénie Caroline Murat Unnamed sister Unnamed brother Two unnamed half-sisters Judith Mihalyi Tessa Auberjonois Remy-Luc Auberjonois |yearsactive = 1962-2019 }}René Murat Auberjonois (not to be confused with the artist and his grandfather René Victor Auberjonois) was an American actor and voice actor best known for his role as Odo in the science-fiction series Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Biography René was born on June 1, 1940, in New York City, New York, into an already artistic family, which included his grandfather, a well-known Swiss painter, and his father Fernand, who was a writer. The family moved to Paris shortly after World War II. There, his school put on a musical performance for the parents, and René, then six years old, was assigned to conduct his classmates in a rendition of "Do You Know the Muffin Man?". When the performance was over, René took a bow, and, knowing that he was not the real conductor, imagined that he had been acting, deciding to pursue such a career as a result. After leaving Paris, the family moved into an Artist's Colony in upstate New York. At an early age, René was surrounded by musicians, composers, and actors, including Helen Hayes, Burgess Meredith, and John Houseman, the latter of whom would later become an important mentor to him. Houseman later gave René his first theater job at the age of sixteen, as an apprentice at a theater in Stratford, Connecticut. René would later teach at Juilliard under Houseman. He attended Carnegie-Mellon University and studied theater, not only learning about acting, but about the entire process of producing a play. After graduating, René acted with various theater companies, including San Francisco's American Conservatory Theater and Los Angeles' Mark Taper Forum. In 1969, he was able to acquire a role in his first Broadway musical, "Coco", for which he won a Tony Award. Since then, René has acted in many theater productions, films, and TV series, including a well-known role as Clayton Endicott III on the comedy series Benson, and also spent seven years on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine as Odo. He has also done a number of dramatic readings of a variety of books on audio-tape. René's most recent projects have included The Patriot and Sally Hemings: An American Scandal. In the fall of 2000, he also appeared on NBC's Frasier and ABC's The Practice. In 1963, he married Judith Mihalyi and had two children, Tessa and Remy, with her. On December 8, 2019, in Los Angeles, California, Auberjonois passed away due to complications from metastatic lung cancer. On Criminal Minds René portrayed criminal accomplice Colonel Ron Massey, who appeared in the Season Seven episode "Self-Fulfilling Prophecy". Filmography *First Cow (2019) as Unknown Character *Raising Buchanan (2019) as President James Buchanan *Windows on the World (2019) as Maury *The Circuit (2019) as Unknown Character *Madam Secretary (2016) as Walter Nowack (4 episodes) *Blood Stripe (2016) as Art *Certain Women (2016) Albert *Avengers Assemble (2015) as Ebony Maw/World Leader #1 (2 episodes, voice) *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) as Pomfrey (voice, credited as Rene Aberjonois) *This Is Happening (2015) as Cal Plotz *Buddy: Tech Detective (2015) as Gramps (voice) *Madam Secretary (2016) as Walter Nowack *The Librarians (2015) as Mr. McGuire *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012-2014) as Azmuth/Galvan Security Officer/Additional Voices (6 episodes, voice) *Masters of Sex (2014) as Dr. George Papanikolaou *Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) as Concierge (voice) *Wander Over Yonder (2014) as Maurice (voice) *Warehouse 13 (2010-2014) as Hugo Miller (4 episodes) *Pound Puppies (2010-2013) as McLeish/Cat Narrator/Professor Schmierkankle (43 episodes, voice) *1600 Penn (2013) as Winslow Hannum (2 episodes) *Archer (2010-2013) as Mannfred/Cardinal Giancarlo Morelli (3 episodes, voice) *The Good Wife (2013) as Coroner Claypool *Hitchcock (2012) as Censor (uncredited) *NCIS (2012) as Dr. Felix Blackwell *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012) as Azmuth (voice) *BlackBoxTV (2012) as Rudy *Grey's Anatomy (2012) as Neil Sheridan *Criminal Minds - "Self-Fulfilling Prophecy" (2011) TV episode - Colonel Ron Massey *Bored to Death (2011) as Henry Stevenson *Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (2011) as Karl Schäfer (video game, voice) *The Looney Tunes Show (2011) as Pepé Le Pew (2 episodes, voice) *Dan Vs. (2011) as Chef Purée (voice) *Young Justice (2010) as Mark Desmond/Blockbuster (2 episodes, voice) *It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (2010) as Dr. Larry Meyers *Fallout: New Vegas (2010) as Robert Edwin House (video game, voice) *Uncharted 2: Among Thieves (2009) as Karl Schäfer (video game, English version voice) *Random! Cartoons (2008) as Hornswiggle (voice) *Boston Legal (2004-2008) as Paul Lewiston (71 episodes) *Saving Grace (2007-2008) as Father Patrick Murphy (2 episodes) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005-2007) as Mechanist/Additional Voices/Gan Jin Leader (4 episodes, voice) *Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! (2007) as Alphonse LaFleur (video, voice) *The Replacements (2007) as Abraslam Lincoln *Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) as Angler (voice) *Family Guy (2006) as Odo (voice) *Duck Dodgers (2005) as McChirpy (voice) *Family Guy Presents Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story (2005) as Odo (video, voice) *Geppetto's Secret (2005) as Mr. Sneap (voice) *Eulogy (2004) as Parson Banke *Xiaolin Showdown (2003-2004) as Master Fung/Narrator (13 episodes, voice) *Justice League (2001-2003) as Galius Zed/Guardian of Oa/Kanjar-Ro (4 episodes, voice) *The Mummy: Secrets of the Medjai (2003) as Scarab (2 episodes, voice) *The Legend of Tarzan (2001-2003) as Renard Dumont (11 episodes, voice) *Legacy of Kain: Defiance (2003) as Janos (video game, voice) *House of Mouse (2002) as Chef Louis *The Cat Returns (2002) as Natori (English version voice) *Star Trek: Enterprise (2002) as Ezral *Command & Conquer: Renegade (2002) as Dr. Ignatio Mobius (video game, voice) *New Legends (2002) as Topo/Kang (video game, voice) *The Practice (2000-2002) as Judge F. Mantz (2 episodes) *Blood Omen II: Legacy of Kain (2002) as Janos Audron/The Beast (video game, voice) *Judging Amy (2001-2002) as Judge Jackson Keeler (4 episodes) *Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver II (2001) as Janos Audron (video game, voice) *The Princess Diaries (2001) as Philippe Renaldi (voice, uncredited) *Frasier (2001) as Dr. William Tewksbury/Professor William Tewksbury (2 episodes) *Nash Bridges (2001) as Hagen Bridges *Burning Down the House (2001) as Pierre *The Wild Thornberrys (2000) as Merrick Dash (voice) *Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) as Butler (video, voice) *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - The Fallen (2000) as Odo (video game, voice) *We All Fall Down (2000) as Tim *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) as Chef Louis (video, voice) *The Secret Adventures of Jules Verne (2000) as Cavois (2 episodes) *Stargate SG-1 (2000) as Alar *The Patriot (2000) as Reverend Oliver *Geppetto (2000) as Prof. Buonragazzo *The American Experience (2000) as Hamilton's Voice (TV series documentary) *Sally Hemings: An American Scandal (2000) as James Callender *Gabriel Knight 3: Blood of the Sacred, Blood of the Damned (1999) as Taxi Driver/Bigout (video game, voice) *Men in Black: The Series (1999) as Quintoon *Chicago Hope (1999) as Dr. Walter Kerry *Inspector Gadget (1999) as Artemus Bradford (credited as René Auberjonois) *Poltergeist: The Legacy (1998-1999) as Milo Javits (2 episodes) *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1993-1999) as Odo/Curzon Dax/Douglas Pabst (173 episodes) *Xyber 9: New Dawn (1999) as Xyber 9 (voice) *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) as Dithering (video, voice, credited as Renee Auberjonois) *The Outer Limits (1998) as Dlavan *Tracey Takes On... (1998) as William Catesby-Jones *Los Locos (1997) as Presidente *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) as College Professor (voice) *Snide and Prejudice (1997) as Dr. Sam Cohen *Captain Simian & The Space Monkeys (1997) as The Gardener (voice) *Cats Don't Dance (1997) as Flanigan (voice) *The Great War and the Shaping of the 20th Century (1996) as Jean Jaures/Mustafa Kemal Ataturk (3 episodes, voice) *The Savage Dragon (1995-1996) as Horde (3 episodes) *Richie Rich (1996) as Chef Pierre/Prof. Keenbean/Richard Rich, Sr. *The Burning Zone (1996) as Dr. Dicketts *Bruno the Kid (1996) as Leonard DaLinguini *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Harbinger (1996) as Odo (video game, voice) *Batman Forever (1995) as Dr. Burton *American Masters (1995) as Fortunato (TV series documentary, segment "The Cask of Amontillado") *Mighty Max (1994) as Arachnoid/Dr. Stanley Kirby/Nadja (3 episodes, voice) *Aladdin (1994) as Nefir Hasenuf (3 episodes, voice) *The Little Mermaid (1994) as Chef Louie *Rugrats (1994) as Jonathan (voice) *Marsupilami (1993) as Chef Louie (3 episodes, voice) *Matlock (1992-1993) as Councilman Leo Brodsky/Doug Michaels (3 episodes) *The Ballad of Little Jo (1993) as Streight Hollander *The Pirates of Dark Water (1991-1993) as Kangent (16 episodes, voice) *Batman (1992) as Dr. March (2 episodes, voice) *Wild Card (1992) as Jake Spence *Ned Blessing: The True Story of My Life (1992) as Marquis *Eerie, Indiana (1992) as The Donald *Lucky Luke (1992) as Mendez/Mr. Edgar Rockbottom *Screen Two (1992) as Geoffrey Lane *Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (1991) as Colonel West (uncredited) *Ashenden (1991) as John Quincy Harrington (TV miniseries) *The Lost Language of Cranes (1991) as Geoffrey Lane *Great Performances (1974-1991) as Edgar/Geoffrey Lane (2 episodes) *Absolute Strangers (1991) as Quinn *Doogie Howser, M.D. (1991) as Einstein *A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court (1989) as Merlin *The Little Mermaid (1989) as Louis (voice) *The Feud (1989) as Reverton *Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland (1989) as Professor Genius (voice) *Billy the Kid (1989) as Additional Voices *L.A. Law (1988) as Kevin Richardson *Superman (1988) as General Zod (voice) *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988) as Boris Rougefort (voice) *Police Academy 5: Assignment: Miami Beach (1988) as Tony *Longarm (1988) as Gov. Lew Wallace *Murder, She Wrote (1987-1988) as Homicide Captain Walker Thorn/Prof. Harry Papasian (2 episodes) *Pound Puppies (1987) as Pierre/Poodle (2 episodes, voice) *Walker (1987) as Maj. Siegfried Hennington *DuckTales (1987) as Dr. Nogood (voice) *My Best Friend Is a Vampire (1987) as Modoc *A Smoky Mountain Christmas (1986) as Ned *Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color (1986) as Sumner *Wildfire (1986) as Alvinar (6 episodes) *Benson (1980-1986) as Clayton Runnymede Endicott III (135 episodes) *3:15 (1986) as Horner *The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians (1985) as Desaad (6 episodes, voice) *Punky Brewster (1985) as Additional Voices *Challenge of the GoBots (1984) as Dr. Braxis *SuperFriends: The Legendary Super Powers Show (1984) as Desaad *Snorks (1984) as Additional Voices/Dr. Strangesnork *Faerie Tale Theatre (1982-1983) as King Boris/King Ulrich (2 episodes) *The Smurfs Christmas Special (1982) as Stranger (voice) *The Last Unicorn (1982) as The Skull (voice) *The Kid from Nowhere (1982) as Howard *The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang (1980-1981) as Additional Voices (24 episodes) *Smurfs (1981) as Additional Voices *More Wild Wild West (1980) as Capt. Sir David Edney *Tenspeed and Brown Shoe (1980) as Marty Boxx *Where the Buffalo Roam (1980) as Harris (credited as René Auberjonois) *Beyond Westworld (1980) as Power *Mrs. Columbo (1979) as Bradlee/Monsieur Gerard (2 episodes) *Charlie's Angels (1976-1979) as Freddy Fortune/Terrence (2 episodes) *Hart to Hart (1979) as Donald Springfield *CBS Library (1979) as Ichabod Crane *The Wild Wild West Revisited (1979) as Capt. Sir David Edney *Stockard Channing in Just Friends (1979) as Roger *Family (1979) as Alvin *Wonder Woman (1979) as Kimball *The Rockford Files (1979) as Masters *Starsky and Hutch (1978) as The Baron *Eyes of Laura Mars (1978) as Donald Phelps *The Dark Secret of Harvest Home (1978) as Jack Stump (TV miniseries) *Man from Atlantis (1977) as Havergal *Rosetti and Ryan (1977) as Jonathan *The Bionic Woman (1977) as Pierre Lambert *The Rhinemann Exchange (1977) as Dr. Eugene Lyons (TV miniseries) *Rhoda (1976-1977) as Dr. John Fox (2 episodes) *Delvecchio (1976) as Drug Seller/Harry Wilson (2 episodes) *Black Sheep Squadron (1976) as Matthew Hooper *King Kong (1976) as Roy Bagley *The Big Bus (1976) as Father Kudos *Panache (1976) as Panache *The TVTV Show (1976) as News Editor *The Hindenburg (1975) as Major Napier *The Rookies (1975) as Ron Kelly *Saturday Night Live (1975) as Roberts (uncredited) *The Bob Newhart Show (1975) as Alan Durocher *Ellery Queen (1975) as Marcel Fourchet *The Jeffersons (1975) as Inspector Keller *Harry O (1975) as Rabbit *Incident at Vichy (1973) as Monceau, An Actor *Shirts/Skins (1973) as Sidney Krebs *Pete 'n' Tillie (1972) as Jimmy Twitchell (credited as René Auberjonois) *Love, American Style (1972) as George (segment "Love and the Spaced Out Chick") *Images (1972) as Hugh *NET Playhouse (1966-1972) as George Washington/Ofoeti (2 episodes) *Rod Serling's Night Gallery (1971) as William Sharsted (segment "Camera Obscura", credited as René Auberjonois) *The Birdmen (1971) as Halden Brevik/Olav Volda *McMillan & Wife (1971) as Andre Stryker (credited as René Auberjonois) *McCabe & Mrs. Miller (1971) as Sheehan *Mod Squad (1971) as Faraday *Brewster McCloud (1970) as The Lecturer *MASH (1970) as Father John Mulcahy *Petulia (1968) as Fred Six (uncredited) *Lilith (1964) as Howie (uncredited) 'DIRECTOR' *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1995-1999) - 9 episodes *Marblehead Manor (1987-1988) – 2 episodes 'SOUNDTRACK' *Leonard McLeish's Song, reprise (2012) - Pound Puppies - I Heard the Barks on Christmas Eve *Leonard McLeish's Song (2012) - Pound Puppies - I Heard the Barks on Christmas Eve *Happy That You're Home, reprise 1 (2012) - Pound Puppies - The Accidental Pup Star *Satisfaction Guaranteed (2000) - Geppetto *Les Poissons (1989) - The Little Mermaid (uncredited) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actors Category:Real People